Game of Thrones: The Price of Arrogance
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: Disaster and war left them seeking a home in the far West. Antroz and his comrades have made a home with the Starks of Winterfell, but Winter is Coming and new forces are rising to tear the world apart... Rated T for language and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Quick Word, This isn't humanized, these characters are as we've known them)**

* * *

 **Place: Bara Magna**

 **Location: East of the Jade Sea and Qarth**

 **Capitol: Metru Nui**

* * *

 **Territories:**

 **Metru Nui:**

 **Ruling Body:** Turagan Council

 **Creed:** Unity, Duty, Destiny

* * *

 **Destral:**

 **Ruling Body:** Makuta Teridax

 **Creed:** The Shadows that Guard the Gate

* * *

 **Odina:**

 **Ruling Body:** The Shadowed One

 **Creed:** Paid by All, Loyal to One

* * *

 **Daxia:**

 **Ruling Body:** Toa Helryx

 **Creed:** Eyes in Darkness are never seen

* * *

 **Zakaz:**

 **Ruling Body:** Warlord Nektann

 **Creed:** Victory, Glory, Power

* * *

Sand is the bane of protosteel armor. It didn't corrode it, but it had a nasty habit of getting into joints and creases and causing servos to lock up. The black figure walked across the desert, a ragged cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

A clawed finger reached up and dug into the crease between her shoulder and arm, clearing out the sand built up inside. Her blue eyes narrowed in frustration at the gritty feeling that covered her.

 _"If only they could see me now..."_ Roodaka thought bitterly as she walked, feet digging into the sand. The desert stretched endlessly in front of her... Until she heard something. Her eyes glanced up slightly and saw a few whisps of black smoke rising above the next hill.

She blinked and made her way forward. She knew better than to trust anyone out here, but perhaps she could steal some water at the very least. She was still quite adept at observation.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way up the rise and looked over. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her. Bronze-skinned men and women dancing around wildly and somewhat perversely, piles of cooked meat over a series of serving surfaces. The dancing was interspersed with brawls and a couple of bodies strewn here and there.

She scoffed. A Dothraki wedding. Well, it was for the best. The Dothraki weren't hard to steal from, the problems came if they caught you. Her eyes glanced upwards towards where the Khal was sitting. He was a burly man with dark eyes and bronze hair. Next to him sat a small girl with surprisingly silver hair. Beside her was another man who could only be related to her, perhaps her brother. He looked on the wedding with an aura of disdain. The girl looked like she was trying hard not to scream.

Roodaka's eyes glanced one last time over the scene before stealthily making her way back down the hill. Nightfall would come soon, and Roodaka was patient...

* * *

Vamprah shrugged of the chill that stuck to his faded blue armor like locusts. His day had been relatively uneventful, flying over the southern fields close to Winterfell. It may not have been the soaring towers and fighting pits of his home, but when war had spoiled the grandeur, he and a few of his comrades had fled west. Antroz was no fool. When they arrived, they had dropped right into the middle of civil war.

They chose a side. They made an alliance. They won. The new king had allowed them to settle in Westeros, and the Stark household had taken them in. They'd been given a home in the broken tower and besides acting as occasional guardsmen to Eddard Stark, they were mostly left to their own devices, so long as they didn't cause trouble.

Chirox enjoyed spending time with the Maester, and Antroz would occasionally teach the bastard some swordplay from the far east. The other three didn't enjoy Winterfell and would leave for long stretches of time. Vamprah didn't mind the tower. He had no desire to speak, and only rarely left, except to scout when called for.

Like today.

Lord Stark had arrived home from his duties as warden and received word that the kind was coming to Winterfell. He'd climbed the tower and asked Vamprah to fly out and watch for them. Silent as ever, he'd flown out as quite and fast as the wind.

He flew higher, his fanged head brushing the clouds, his red eyes scouring the horizon, until he spotted bannermen. His mission accomplished, he turned and headed back north.

* * *

The Makuta were not shy of the king, or his men, but they did distrust his soldiers, and thus, when King Robert arrived, Only Antroz stood in the awaiting crowd.

 _"Fucking cowards..."_ He spat in his mind, but outwards he remained silent. He didn't particularly like crowds either. They were much taller than the men, Antroz himself stood out like a sore thumb, a head taller than the tallest man there, with red armor and dark wings folded over his shoulders like a cloak. They all disliked the attention, but this was the king after all.

Antoz watched as the convoy came to a halt and the king dismounted. To Antroz, he was almost unrecognizable as the man he'd sworn fealty to. He was older, greyer, and much, much fatter.

Everyone there knelt, Antroz did so as well, though it was pointless. He still towered over everyone there. After they rose, the King and Ned made and exchange. Antroz waited patiently. he knew the king's interest wouldn't escape him. Sure enough...

"Damn, I forgot how tall you were." The King said, looking up at him.

Antroz nodded to him and bent slightly. 'Your Grace.' he replied.

The king held his gaze a moment more, then moved on to the Stark children. Antroz's eyes flicked up to the tower. A pair of eyes watched from the shadows in the window, then hurriedly disappeared at his gaze.

He stood silently, waiting until they could move again. He would deal with the others later.

* * *

 **Hope it was a good Start. Good idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gorast and Bitil sat together in the chilly air outside of the dining hall. Neither much cared about the cold, or the noise coming from the hall as the king and his envoy were hosted.

"So much fuss over a handful humans..." Bitil mused, His mandibled mouth twitching as he spoke. Gorast's red eyes glanced his way, but she did not respond. Bitil wasn't her friend. She had no friends. Bitil just happened to be one she hated the least. Not that it said much.

"I mean... It's just another human to me. Why give the power to one human just because he happened to overthrow the last king?" He asked, sniggering.

Gorast knew what he was doing. He was baiting her, and indeed, she felt the fire blaze hot inside her in anger. He was talking about Teridax's attempt at ruling. His imprisonment of Miseryx and her loyalty to the new leader.

 _"Don't respond... Don't respond..."_ She thought, sharp teeth gritting. She focused on folding her iridescent wings tighter across her back to shield it from the wind.

"I mean..." Bitil laughed, smirking at her. "Only an idiot would support-"

He didn't have time to finish. Gorast moved so fast that he only saw a green blur as her clawed fist smashed him across the face. Stunned, Bitil let out a grunt as he stumbled slightly and fell off the roof, where he crashed into the stone steps below.

He shook himself from his daze and glared at her before skittering away on all fours. Eye's blazing, she stood, slowly massaging her sore fist before spreading her wings and fluttering down to the side of the building, in the shadows of the hall and sat again behind an old barrel. Being the smallest Makuta, she was quite good at remaining unseen.

She sighed and looked upwards. Clouds obscured the stars. Not that it mattered. They were so far to the west that even the red star couldn't be seen. She recognized other stars of course, although they were called something else here. The red star never moved, and every night, its absence just served as proof that they were a long way from home.

* * *

Chirox sat quietly on the steps just outside the hall. Besides watching as Bitil limped away after Gorast punched him off the roof, nothing much had happened. He was so still that, later in the evening, when light snow began to fall, it soon began collecting on his armor.

He looked around. Gorast was on the roof, Bitil was skulking near the stables, Antroz was inside the hall, watching from a corner. Krika never left the broken tower, and Vamprah... Well, nobody was ever really sure where Vamprah went on the rare occasions when he left. he wasn't here now, the noise from the hall bothered him.

Antroz and Krika were the only ones content to remain in Winterfell. Bitil and Gorast regularly argued for leaving, and Vamprah left often, though he'd never made any real objection, and Chirox would be lying if he said he didn't desire to leave often, although he usually channeled his energy into studying with the Maester.

He felt a large hand fall on his shoulder. He glanced to the hand. Red armor. Antroz. "Meeting, in the tower." He said. "Get the others. And call Vamprah." He added as an afterthought.

Chirox nodded in silent obedience and slowly stood as Antroz walked back to the hall.

* * *

Roodaka stood quietly in the corner of the tent as the Khaleesi bathed near her. She should consider herself lucky. She'd been caught stealing food by one of the Khal's bloodriders, and had been quickly bound and was set to have her head removed.

Luckilly, Daenerys had stopped them. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was out of pity or curiosity. Roodaka wasn't fool enough to question fortune. Nor was she going to question why she'd been summoned by Dany as she bathed.

She stood, looking at the small makeshift alter where three beautiful stone eggs sat, surrounded by candles and small burners filled with smoldering spices.

"Do you like them?" Dany asked, seeing Roodaka's interest. The black Vortixx nodded. "Yes... Dragon eggs?" She asked. Dany smiled. 'yes. Do you know anything about dragons?"

Roodaka nodded slightly, still looking at the eggs. "Your brother calls himself a dragon." She noted. Dany frowned slightly. "it's the sigil of our house." She said. "Viserys is the last dragon, the last living Targaryen with a claim to the throne."

Roodaka smirked. She'd seen Viserys strutting around camp, looking pompous and mocking, as if he was higher than all of this. Of course, she didn't say this to Dany.

"Tell me what you know about dragons." Dany said. Roodaka turned, looking at the Khaleesi. "Well... The dragons from my homelands are quite rare. As far as I know, only a handful of specimens are still in existence." She said. "The Kanohi Dragon, A beast that rains ash down from its back when it flies, the Kardas Dragon, a beast that breaths pure energy." She said.

Dany looked enraptured. "And...If my brother asked for your help in taking the seven kingdoms... Would you do it?"

Roodaka looked back at the eggs, watching the candles flicker off the scaled shells. She smiled, eyes flashing deviously, although Dany couldn't see them. "I'd ask what he'd offer in return."

* * *

Ned Stark was waiting in the hall the next morning, and Antroz and his warriors came in exactly when expected. Ned sat up slightly in his seat. "Welcome." He said. Antroz and the others nodded respectfully to him.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked them. "Yes my lord." Antroz responded. "Myself, Vamprah and Chirox will accompany your family to King's Landing, Krika, Bitil and Gorast will remain here to keep your family safe."

Ned nodded to them. "Very well." he said. "Make any preparations you need. I'm leaving for a hunt with the king. We leave in the morning."

Before anyone could even move, the door exploded open and one of the guardsmen ran in. "My lord... There was an accident... you're son, come quickly!" He said.

Antroz's eyes narrowed. Who'd been hurt? The six followed as Ned followed the guard out into the main yard towards the Godswood in the direction of the broken tower.

The howl of a direwolf filled the air as they reached the base of the tower, where a small crowd had gathered. Antroz could see master Lewin standing over a small figure, and his chest clenched as he realized it was Bran.

Gorast and Bitil looked worriedly at each other. Krika was staring at Bran's shattered body, face like stone, eyes blazing and Chirox turned his head, hanging at a slight angle the way he did when he was thinking. Vamprah was walking forward into the crowd, silent as always.

 _"Well..."_ Antroz thought, watching as Ned picked Bran up and began walking quickly towards the main keep. _"Things are getting a lot more interesting..."_

* * *

"Any Idea what happened?" Gorast asked quietly as they sat in the Broken tower later that night. Bitil looked at her. "Bran never falls." he hissed. "And he was directly beneath the window." Krika added.

Antroz was standing at the window, thinking hard. "We're asking the wrong questions." he said. "We keep asking how, and the answer is simple." He said. "Bran Never falls." Chirox hissed. 'We need to ask why this time was different."

Krika looked at Antroz. "Old friend... you know the truth... the only logical explanation is that he was pushed or thrown."

Antroz let out a breath. 'We may have reached a time to split up individually... The safety of all the Starks may be in danger if we're correct."

The others nodded. Antroz sat on the window Ledge. "I will personally watch Ned Stark." He said. "Chirox, I want you to keep an eye on Sansa Stark, Vamprah, you will watch over Arya."

Krika sat up slightly and Gorast looked at Bitil.

"Krika, you will watch Catelyn, Gorast, you will guard Robb and Bitil, you will take charge of guarding Bran. if he lives, protect him, if he dies, stay with krika and Gorast in Winterfell." they all looked at one another in silent agreement. Antroz turned back to the window. he could sense something dark on the horizon, and for the first time... he feared the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Chirox was a strange Makuta. Vamprah and Antroz flew over the King's envoy. Chrirox opted to walk instead, keeping himself close to where Sansa Stark was riding. She didn't seem to enjoy having him nearby, but he made sure to keep far enough away to bother her.

He squinted in the sunlight, He hand't been this far south since Robert's rebellion, and he wasn't enjoying the heat of summer as they traveled. It was only a couple years into spring when they settled in Winterfell, and the summer had grown fiercer over the years.

* * *

"Not enjoying the sunlight, freak?" He hear one of the knights shout at him, followed by a chorus of laughter. Chirox's red eye's glanced back, looking at the face of the man who'd made the comment.

He was used to such comments, but he paid no mind. He and his fellow makuta could've killed ever knight present in under a minute if they so wanted, but he had a better idea. His eyes flashed an odd magenta color and the horses of the laughing knights suddenly reared with loud cries, throking the men into heavy heaps of flesh and armor. The horses then took off in the opposite direction, the knights chasing after them.

He smirked, looking back towards Sansa. She was watching him, but when she saw he was looking, she quickly faced front again. He drew closer to her, walking beside her horse. "Do i frighten you, sweetling?" He asked.

"No." She responded, actually looking at him this time. "Just... Where you come from, do you all look like that?"

Chirox laughed softly. "No, we do not. In fact, our forms change quite often." He said. "My species are shape-shifters, you see."

She looked at him, her eyes giving away her skeptiscism. "I've never seen you change."

Chirox laughed, then his eyes flashed blue and his form began twisting without him breaking stride, and soon he was walking beside her as a toa of sonics, before taking his bat-like form again, laughing at the look of surprise on her face.

"There's no need to look so stunned, sweetling." He said, enjoying the look of curiosity in her eyes. "most beings in my worl have some ability or another."

She looked him up and down, showing a new appreciation. "So... Why did you come to Westeros?" She asked. Chrirox's smile fell. Few had dared ask that question, and fewer had gotten the truth.

"A long time ago, we made a decision. We betrayed our

former leader in favor of a conqueror, and the new leader led our species to ruin." He said. "It was flee or die. We chose to flee, and now we may be some of the last of our kind."

Her brow furrowed. "Can't you have children, and make more?" She asked. Chirox smirked. "My dear... We weren't born, we were created, along with every other being in our part of the world."

She looked confused. 'Then can't you create more?"

Chirox looked down at his feet. "No, sweetling, we can't."

"Why not?"

The question hung in the air for a long time.

"Because our creator was killed by the leader we chose, and the secrets of our creation died with him." he responded quietly.

* * *

They stopped in a small town to spend the day. King Robert had an inkling for hunting, and nobody felt obliged to dissuade him, although Antroz went as well, as Ned Stark was obliged to join him.

After a time, the King and Ned settled for a meal in a copse of trees overlooking a large green field. "Ah, this is country!" The king exclaimed upon his return from making water against a nearby tree. "I have half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going." He said, sitting back down at the table.

"I've half a mind to go with you." Ned replied. Antroz stood propped against the tree next to the table, red eyes flickering between them as if observing a Kohlii match.

"What do you say, just you and me on the Kingsroad, swords at our sides, A couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight?" The king said with a smirk as he ate.

Ned smiled as he looked at Robert. "You should've asked me twenty years ago."

Robert let out a soft chuckle. "There were wars to fight, women to marry. We never had the chance to be young." He said, peeling a fruit as he did so.

"I recall a few chances." Ned said with a smile, scratching his short beard.

Both broke out into soft laughter and Antroz smirked. He and his men had arrived in Westeros in time to offer their assistance on the Battle of the Trident, though most of the people there had seen them as some kind of demon when they first appeared. Some of the more foolish men had called them dragons as well, but this was quickly dissuaded.

"There was that one," Robert said, still laughing. "Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca? With the great big tits you could bury your face in?"

"Bessie, she was one of yours." Ned said knowingly.

"Bessie!" Thank the gods for Bessie, and her tits!" Robert said, roaring with laughter. Ned laughed as well and even Antroz smirked, amused.

"Yours was, eh, Aleena?" Robert asked. "No, you told me once, eh... Meryl? Your bastard's mother?"

Despite the warm summer day, Antroz could feel an instant coldness in the air.

Ned's eyes grew dark. "Wylla."

"That's it." Robert said. "Must've been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor." He said, oblivious to the chill that had crept into the conversation. "You never told me what she looked like."

"Nor will I." Ned said shortly.

There was a pause for silence, and a look of mild sympathy crossed Robert's face. "We were at war." He said, sounding like he was trying to comfort Ned. "None of us knew if we were coming back home again. You're too hard on yourself, you always have been."

Antroz watched with interest. Of all the things he knew about Ned Stark, he had serious reservations about the notion of him bedding a tavern whore, especially with a new wife and a child on the way. However, he knew better than to attempt to get the information from him. Few had dared ask, and all had been responded to with anger.

"I swear if I weren't your king you'd have hit me already." Robert said, watching Ned.

"The worst thing about your coronation... I'll never get to hit you again." Ned said with a sickly attempt at a smile.

Now Robert was the one looking grim. "Trust me, that's no the worst thing..." He reached into his sleeve and drew out a small slip of paper. "There was a rider in the night." He said, hanging the paper to Ned, who took it and opened it.

After a moment of hard silence, Ned frowned. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it?" He asked, handing the paper back. Antroz's eyes narrowed. "Should we send her a wedding gift?"

"A knife perhaps." Robert said, taking a deep drink. "A good sharp one and a bold man to wield it."

"She's little more than a child." Ned said sternly.

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding." Robert said.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this." Ned said darkly.

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you?" Robert said, anger sparking. "What her father did to your family, that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved." Robert's tone was becoming angrier and angrier with each word. "I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on."

"But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned said back.

"This Khal Drogo, it's said he has a hundred-thousand men in his horde." Robert said.

Antroz stepped in. "Your grace, with all respect, even a million Dothraki aren't a threat to this realm. They don't have ships and hate the salt sea."

"There are still those in the seven kingdoms who call me userper." Robert responded, glaring back into Antroz's face. "If the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki horde at his back, the scum will join him."

"He will not cross." Ned said. "And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea."

There was a long silence, cold glares being exchanged all around. "There's a war coming Ned." Robert said after a long silence. "I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting... But it's coming."

* * *

 **Please Review! I like feedback! :)  
**


End file.
